Memento No More
by CyberAngelAlexis
Summary: A girl that wanted no more to do with an old life got one she never thought would be possible when she befriends a hurt solider and ends up with NEST with her friend 'Dreadlock'. But will her past be too much for her to handle or will it be her feelings?
1. A Whole New World

"…_**. " Radio being used**_

_**(((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_

The air outside was chilly as a single figure looked on from a bedroom window; her light the only one on in the Victorian house. She narrowed her eyes as she stared at the entrance of the gates below among the trees that stood like silent guards, waiting…waiting.

And then she saw it, a movement in the shadows as a car; color and type of it not seen very well in the night but already well-known to the girl.

She smiled as she went over to her bed and looked over everything that was around her. Her life, her existence was in these objects. Was she really to leave it all?

Yes. A simple and true answer. What lied in this objects; her past, her memories…they were real but were still fake.

There was no point to stay when all they did was echo a past life that had been hollow in the first place.

She signed as she picked up her bag that she had packed with everything she had planned with Dreadlock. All the clothing, money, and other things she need was carried inside and all the skills she would be needing from this day forward was inside her, again thanks to Dreadlock.

A car horn shattered the silent air as she looked around once more before leaving the room, closing the room to her room and to her old life as she had known it.

She walked slowly through the hallways as she made towards the hallway, memories playing like black-and-white films inside her mind. Happy, sad, angry and many more she saw replay as she made her way down the stairs.

Going through all the room downstairs; the kitchen, dining room, living room, sitting room. She walked through them all and she remembered everything; even when she wished she didn't. But that was the thing about memories, you remembered the ones who wanted nothing to do with, and forgot the ones who wanted to hold on till you died.

Again the horn sounded and she sighed; she was delaying it and she knew it. She just wanted him to come through the door and say he didn't mean what he said but…he was there…visiting _her_, so there was no point.

She sighed one more and looked around once more before she made her way to the door, opened it and went outside to greet…whatever now waited for her.

She walked slowly and stopped and looked back at the closed door; knowing that it would never open for her again as she took in a deep breath and went to the purring car before her.

The door opened as if by magic or by some invisible force but that didn't stop her more getting in and saying to the empty seat beside her, "Let's go"

The radio crackled to life as a station was chosen and a male voice said_**, "There is no time like the present my dear friends, so go forward and meet the new day"**_

She smiled as the car shifted into 'reverse' and backed up, only to go into 'drive' and move forward. The girl looked out the back window and saw the house begin to grow distance as she final said the words she never hoped to say.

"Goodbye"

**((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))**

**Just something that was burning in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. So decided to let it out. Again, Movie version so don't like don't read. This takes place after ****Revenge of the Fallen**** but way before ****Dark of the Moon.**

**The girl is an OC and so is the car, deal with it.**

**Hope you guys liked and that you will fav!**


	2. Down The Road Again

" …**. " Radio being used**

**I don't own transformers or the songs used in this chapter or in this entire fic from beginning to end.**

**Filler chapter, sorry, next chapter things start to come together as the prologue ends and I actually start doing to basic beginning of the plot of this fic.**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

The car made its way down the country path, passing the trees that stood in silent farewell to the lone figure in the car. The moon casting an eerie glow on everything it touched as they continued; making everything seem darker than it really was.

The girl stared out of the window, a thousand and one feelings causing chaos on her mind and heart as they got farther and farther away.

"This…this was the only thing to do, right? Would life really have become that bad if I had stayed?" she asked the empty driver seat as the steering wheel moved on its own.

The radio crackled as several songs came filled the space, only a word of two coming in before being changed, **"We…are no longer…where we belong….let's find….a whole new world"**

The girl gazed at the driver's seat before turning back her attention to the silent guards of the forest and its inhabitants, each one beginning to pass by faster and faster.

"Your speeding again, slow down or else you're going to get a tickets when he start hitting towns and I can't afford to pay for them"

"**So what? My business is my business" **replied a feminine voice from the radio from a movie\show.

"I shouldn't have gotten you satellite radio, you're going to start using everything now"

"**Big deal…it doesn't….cost….you an arm and a leg"**

The girl only smiled as she felt her eyelids beginning to drop as she tried to hide a yawn unsuccessfully as a sort of motherly voice filled the cabin, **"Shush my little one, you mush to exhausted. Sleep my little Kovu, Let your dreams take wing, One day when you're big and strong, you will be a king"**

The girl only chuckled as another lullaby filled the air as she began to fall asleep; this one soothing and peaceful.

"**My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head. My dearest one, my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed. My precious one, my darling one don't let your lashes weep. My cherished one my weary one it's time to go to sleep"**

_**(((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))**_

**Ok, the first time radio being used, I don't know where I got them from but I definitely heard them in several different songs. But the last part in from the 'The Little Mermaid'**

**Second time, movie but can't remember which one.**

**Third time, "My lullaby" from Lion Kings 2, song by Zira.**

**Fourth time is "My Precious one" lullaby by Céline Dion.**

**REIVEW AD FAV! **

**THANKS!**


	3. Runaway

" …_. " past memory or past speech being used in present_

**Read author note at bottom, thank-you!**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((_))))))))))))))))))))**

The cashier at the 7-11 was reading some cheesy gossip magazine as she walked through the shelves, looking at items that lined the shelves in disorganization.

Food, drinks, sweets and supplies that she either needed or wanted seemed to dance and tease her as she tried to decide what she needed.

'What? What should I take? Water is a must, some food as well. But what else? Sweets? Something to read? Supplies such as can openers? What?' She had items in her bag but eventually she was going to need more, but what?

The door buzzer that only rang when people entered or exited rang, causing her to jump. 'Calm yourself' she hissed to herself; mentally scolding and kicking herself for being so easily scared, 'If you always get like this then you are screwed'

"Almost done?" asked a voice from behind, causing her to jump and spin around.

There with a raised eyebrow was a familiar figure that stared at her with accusing violet eyes.

"If it will take you this long every time, then people are going to stop you. You know that right?" she asked, raising her eyebrow even higher.

"I know" was the reply as she went through the 7-11; deciding quickly on a 6-case of water, some instant noodles, a can opener, and maps of the state they were in, including the 5 surrounding it.

"That's it?"

"You said to pack and carry light"

"Are the maps necessary?"

"Even if you can hack and get directions straight into your brain, you still have the worst sense of direction of anybody I have ever met"

"…Touché" was the simple but smart-ass reply as she left, leaving her to deal with the challenges that faced her now in the beginning of the end.

"_Wait till I start and then count to five, slowly making your way to the door. When I honk three times, run through the door with what you have; the door will be open. Make sure you close the door well since the moment I know you are in, I am gunning it and we start moving, clear?"_

Her blood was roaring as she moved to the window and looked out, the car was running.

Slowly counting by .5, she made her way slowly to the door; letting her eyes skim over what was there to make it seem like something that was there interested her.

She was by the door now, her heart was thumping so hard she might thought it would explode from stress.

The sound of a horn blared three times as she glanced at her partner; the door was open and waiting.

With a shaking hand that felt the cold from fear and the metal that would lead her to the other side, she pushed the door open.

"You need to pay for those" said the cashier as he finally looked from the magazine.

The car blared its horn even more instated and she pushed the door wider and ran out.

"HEY!"

She didn't stop; just keep running towards the open door.

She jumped into the seat and slammed the door shut as the cashier ran out, screaming about calling the cops and something else but she didn't have time to listen as the car roared and they speeded out of the 7-11.

"Not bad partner, still could use some work but still not bad. You got water, food, something to help you get food from cans when I can't do it for you, maps to help me drive; and I stole enough gas to last us a while"

"How much did you steal of gas?

"Around 100 dollars or so, maybe more. Don't know, wasn't keeping track. Was more interested to see how you were doing on your first 'five-finger-discount' operation"

"You were?"

"Course, if I wasn't then I wouldn't have come in, now would I?"

"….True"

The violet-eyed driver smiled as she turned her attention back to the road; the open road with fields on either side had so much to offer but it was still limited.

"You need to get better when we hit bigger and badder no-wheres, towns and cities. You know that, right 'Pearl'?"

"…Yeah, I now"

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Duh-Duh-DUH!**

**Major plots ahead, can you guys see it?**

**Anyway, had some writers block because I had a name decided of the girl OC and I did the thing that it the worst that a writer can do. I forgot it.**

**So when (and if) you guys review, maybe drop a suggestion for the name, K?**

**Thanks**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**


	4. Singing in the Dark

_**I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS, MOVIES, SHOWS OR ANYTHING THAT IS REFERENCED IN THIS FIC OR CHAPTER. I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS, HASBRO DOES. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE TWO OC'S IN HERE WHICH ARE MIND. THANKS!**_

" …_.. "_ radio used

((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))

The loud horns that blared its rude tune were the first thing that she heard when she opened her eyes to the piercing morning light that streamed through the windows and windshield. The rumblings of traffic send vibrations through her body as she slowly sat up and stretched her limbs in the tight space of the back seat.

"_Rise and shine…..its time to finally get….cracking"_ crackled the radio as the engine roared into life as the car shifted into gears and slowly pulled away from the empty parking lot where it had been for the night.

"I know" she yawned as she continued to stretched, popping and cracking her joints to get rid of the stiffness from them.

"_Now that is disgusting" _

She yawned and popped another joint, smiling as a snort of annoyance was heard.

"So, where are we going now? Cause I kinda want to leave, this city gives me the bad vibes; don't know why, just does"

The car was silent as it flipped through several stations before landing on the news, _"In other news, more and more people are becoming concerned as 'energon detectors' are being place in several large cities all over America. What this could mean for you and your family, more info on that on your 6 o'clock show"_

"Let me guess, going to go cross-country then?"

"_How did you know?"_

"Call it a well informed prediction. But if we are, we have to do some shopping and for me to have a bathroom break"

The car was silent but turned and went down a different street as it left behind resident areas into the business sectors were opportunity awaited for those patience enough to wait and plan.

"Ok, so I am going to need more water, preserved food, toothpaste, new toothbrush, laundry soap, soap, shampoo, conditioner, thread, needles and a new book or two…looks like we are going to be stopping by at least three places, 4 or more if you need to gas up"

"_Yup, yup, yup!"_

The car pulled into a parking lot of a grocery store, the parking lot was filled with cars.

"Time to begin….keep the engine running" she said as she hopped out of the backseat and walked with her hands shoved into her sweaters pockets, her lips pursed tightly together as she appeared to be planning every single step she would take.

The car idled, its engine purring quietly as it waited for its occupant to return, her scanners on high alert as it scanned the surrounding area; making sure it was the only vehicle around that could do what she could do.

A loud "HEY!" from the store made her stop her scan halfway as she flung her passenger door wide open for the young crook to slide inside before slamming it shut and speeding off, the angry manager jumping up and down and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"_So?"_

"So what?"

"_What's in the box?"_

"Got a toothbrush and toothpaste, laundry soap, two new books and some preserved food. Let's go to the next one"

The car chuckled as she made her way through the traffic, looking for places that would work…and found them.

Finding a 'Fabric-Land' for the needle and thread (who knew that they would get so upset if you stole about 15 dollars in thread and needles anyway), a '7-11' for gas and a 'Wal-Mart' for the soaps, and some more preserved food (again, why are they so upset about the soap; it was on sale and its price had been lowered because they didn't sell).

"_Another job well done Jamie, if I do say so myself"_

"Hm, your only saying that caused you didn't have to go all 'Chuck Norris' on some people like last time"

"_All's well that ends well"_

"Glad that you think that so….where now. People are going to know my face, its time to move on"

"_I was thinking along the lines of 'something important'"_

"And that is…?"

"_We will march to the White House and demand that we speak with the President!"_

"Washington, D.C.? Isn't that far and isn't that were the fist 'energon-scanners' were placed?"

"_Strike One, two more and your out!"_

"Um…what?"

"_Strike Two!"_

"Alright, let's see…um…New Jersey?"

"_Strike Three! You're out!"_

"Alright, what is it?"

"_A place just as fun as heaven"_

"….please tell me you don't mean it literally?"

"_Sure, why not?"_

"This is going to be interesting"

"_Tell me about it"_

**(((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))**

**Hi, sorry that I haven't updated lately. Work didn't kill my muse but it zapped my energy since it's the holiday season and I am working till almost midnight every night that I am working this week and next week.**

_**List of where I got some of my quotes from:**_

**-First line use on the radio….don't remember by the "Rise and Shine" I believe came from 'Mulan'**

**-Second line, the "That is disgusting' came from "Evan Almighty"**

**-'Yup, yup, yup!' from the "Little Foot" cartoons and movies, from the character "Duckie" actually**

**-Next two are from a show, which one…don't remember**

**-"…Jamie…", this one is from "Myth busters"….love the show, what about you?**

**-This one is a saying so….yeah…**

**-Again, another show…**

**-From a movie**

**-This one is from a baseball movie…which one….don't remember….(I have a terrible memory don't I?)**

**-From Flowers over boys**

**-From a old cartoon I watched recently…can't remember its name though…**

**-This one…I can't believe I am saying this….but the last one is from the cartoon "Wayside"**

**Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you guys thought! **

**Review and fav!**


	5. Ain't Your Fairytale

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; IT BELONGS TO HASBRO!**

**ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS ARE NOT REALLY MY FAULT….THEY LIKE TO PLAY 'HIDE-AND-SEEK' WITH ME, THAT'S ALL!**

**IF YOU CATCH ANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS, CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME IN A REIVEW? I FIND IT EASIER IF YOU REVIEWED INSTEAD OF SENDING ME 'PM', DON'T KNOW WHY THOUGH. **

**The name of the girl is 'Kayle' after a really good friend of mine in 'Physics 20' and it is pronounced 'K/lee'**

**PS-I tried something new with the divider between author notes and the story, tell me; is this one better than the other one I used?**

**-(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))**

The sirens of the police cruiser whaled its high pitch song as it followed the purple sports car down the highway; its howl soon accompanied by others as the speeds increased.

"Damn it, Damn it all TO HELL!" she roared as she looked in the rear-view mirror, the black and white of the police soon followed by the green of state troopers. "Why are they following us?"

The radio crackled to life as she turned her attention to the driver, her purple eyes not blinking as a female voice filled the compartment, "It seems that I accidently set off one of those 'energon detectors' in the city that's behind us now and now they are all panicking"

"But why? We're not the enemy!"

"Guess it doesn't matter to them anyway, a life that is seen as a threat must be put down; that's the way you humans seem to think anyway….."

She growled as she turned her attention now back to the police who were closing in. She felt rage bubble inside her; all she wanted was a life to live even if crime was involved and she was the one doing it; couldn't she be left alone!

"….Dreadlock" she hissed, her eyes narrowed at the reflection in the mirror.

The driver looked over and left her lilac gaze fall on her company, "Yeah Kayle"

"Get rid of them. I don't care how you do it but get rid of them; I want to be in peace" she said in a low tone, her fist clenched so tightly they were white as her shoulders shook with dark emotions.

Dreadlock only looked at her for a few moments more before pushing on the gas pedal, picking up great speed and quietly said, "As you wish"

The car's engine began to grow louder as it went for a shout to a howl of horsepower; leaving the law enforcers in the dust to eat it.

Dreadlock turn her attention from the road back to Kayle as she heard her start to choke slightly. "Kayle" she said with a soft voice, "If you want to cry because you're frustrated or you're upset, go ahead. If you don't want to….can you cry for me with tears of frustration; I don't think whatever kind I belong to can cry even"

The figure began to shake even more but Dreadlock saw them; tears. Tears of anger, frustration, fear, hatred, sorrow; all of these emotions and more could be seen on her face and in her tears as she wept quietly, letting herself go for a moment to be at some kind of clear empty peace.

'And I intent to make sure she can be at peace tonight in some place and not in jail; it just won't work if we are in jail cause it will only be a matter of time before they are on our tails' Dreadlock thought to herself, increasing her speed even more; pushing her body to the limits.

She glanced down at the speedometer which read '150 mph'. She smirked as she pushed it farther, 'Only 150 mph on an empty highway in 3 in the morn? I _so_ can do better _than that_'

The needle began to move from '150' to '160' and beyond that' but by now, the law was far behind; unable to catch up to the speed and driving skills of the 'excellent driver that was a manic'; words and a title given to her by the police as she hacked into their frequency to listen to their plans.

'Ah, good old style hacking and listen to the goodie goodies plans; where would I be without you?' she chuckled to herself, her company now in a light sleep even at these speed.

Dreadlock noticed a sign up ahead but she went past it too fast for any normal person to read; but since when was she ever 'normal'?

''Nevada' huh? Hm….maybe it's time we started exploring outside of California's north part of the state' she thought to herself as she looked at her fuel gauge, 'Hm, halfway; not enough to make the distance…..guess we are going to make a pit stop here and there but maybe then we should be in the 'dark zone' and off the radar of those clowns'

She turned to see her company had fallen into a deeper trance of sleep and smiled before grabbing a blanket from the back and covering her with it, 'Sleep tight friend, soon we will have the life we wanted, just you wait; I will make it happen….no matter the cost'

**-(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**And there we go, hope you guys like it. Sorry if it seems random but I wanted to do a scene with law enforcement because you guys; these two are stealing….that is against the law and laws so wouldn't it get the attention of 'The Fuzz'?**

**And sorry if its short, I wanted it to be a type of scene with an impact on the reader but not long or it gets boring with feelings in it; I hope I kinda got it. And expect a few more updates, I feel like I am no the roll like now and I can't stop now.**

**So I hope you guys liked it and that you will be looking forward to future chapter**

**Dreadlock: Yeah, cause if you don't, then you won't hear about my meeting with NEST, or the Autobots, or the Decepticons or-**

**ME: SHUSH YOU! YOUR SPOILING THE PLOT!**

**Dreadlock: Oops, uh….Spoiler Alert!**

**ME: Kinda late for that genius….**

**Anyway, **

**FAV AND REIVEW!**


	6. The Ruins Of My Life

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; IT BELONGS TO HASBRO!**

**ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS ARE NOT REALLY MY FAULT….THEY LIKE TO PLAY 'HIDE-AND-SEEK' WITH ME, THAT'S ALL!**

**IF YOU CATCH ANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS, CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME IN A REIVEW? I FIND IT EASIER IF YOU REVIEWED INSTEAD OF SENDING ME 'PM', DON'T KNOW WHY THOUGH.**

**The name of the girl is 'Kayle' after a really good friend of mine in 'Physics 20' and it is pronounced 'K/lee'**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

The wind blew softly like a sigh as Dreadlock hid under an old bridge that looked like it was going to collapse under the soft breeze. The police car sirens screaming in the distance didn't do anything to help her nerves which were already on edge.

Kayle had complained of stomach cramps earlier when they had kicked the pigs* to the curb so Dreadlock thought it was the time of the month again but even when she took some of the Advil to help ease some of the pain….it really didn't go away; it stayed in the background like a hot deep throbbing.

Dreadlock prayed to God that it wasn't anything really bad and that it was a bad case of the 'monthly time' that she was having and wasn't going to need any doctors.

"_Ugh_…Dreadlock? Are you awake?" groaned Kayle as she got up slowly, a hand pressed to her stomach as she let out a hiss of pain.

"Yeah, I'm up. Can't sleep, I don't want to be sneaked up on by 'the pigs' of all things or some loser looking for an easy steal" she said quietly.

"I see…." Was the reply as the person in the back began to lie back down, letting out another hiss of pain.

"Kayle….you _are_ going to be OK, right? I mean, you don't need to see a doctor or something….right?" asked Dreadlock, uneasily; a thousand scenarios playing through her mind.

"I'm going to be just fine, bad case of the monthly cramps, everybody gets them once in a while so you don't have to worry or anything, alright?"

"I know I know but still….I can't help but worry, I mean…..sure I can access the internet and all that stuff but in order to help you truly if you fall ill, all the knowledge in the world won't be able to help me since I don't have anything inside me that is…." Dreadlock trailed off, not really wanting to finish that sentence.

"Human, right?" finished Kayle, her eyes locked onto the radio as silence greeted her, "It's alright. To me, you **are** human; you're just in a giant metal suit and tower above me when you're not a car. So it's ok since you're like a big sister to me, in more than one way. So be cheer up and get some rest, you're going to need to concentrate tomorrow; I have a feeling it's going to get hairy, K?"

"….K" Dreadlock replied quietly as Kayle smiled before lying down again, drifting off into a sleep of shapeless dreams and wonders.

'If only I can ease off into sleep as you do….but I can't. Not when you're in trouble, Kayle, not when you're going to need me'

Dreadlock turned her attention to the sky she saw under the bridge, its darkness and cold greeting sent a shiver through her body. 'Such a sky tonight….cannot be a good thing' she thought to herself as she felt some paranoia begin to snake through her mind.

"I only hope tomorrow will be a good day…I only hope that the day won't end as dark as this night' she thought as she felt herself begin to drift off into a dark dream filled with shapes and sounds of a life far, far away in the past very real in the present.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Pigs*-another word for police; it is a rather crude and cruel word used by people whose opinion of them isn't very high.**

**And I hope you guys liked this, again a kinda random filler chapter but it had to be written. Why? You will see in future chapters as you are going to learn I write all of my filler chapters that are the seeds of plot chapters later.**

**So, I hope you guys are being awesome and actually reading this and maybe, Oh I don't know…thinking of dropping a review (HINT HINT)**

**Anyway, tell me if it was good, what needs to be change, etc, etc so….**

**FAV AND REVIEW! **


	7. Who I Really Am

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; IT BELONGS TO HASBRO!**

**ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS ARE NOT REALLY MY FAULT….THEY LIKE TO PLAY 'HIDE-AND-SEEK' WITH ME, THAT'S ALL!**

**IF YOU CATCH ANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS, CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME IN A REIVEW? I FIND IT EASIER IF YOU REVIEWED INSTEAD OF SENDING ME 'PM', DON'T KNOW WHY THOUGH.**

**The name of the girl is 'Kayle' after a really good friend of mine in 'Physics 20' and it is pronounced 'K/lee'**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

The morning light basked everything it touched with a golden glow as Dreadlock slowly came out of the dark dream she had been having.

'What a nightmare…..I hope it isn't some kind of bad omen for today, cause if it is then that would suck' she thought to herself as she began to stretch as much as she could in the form she was in. Dreadlock flinched when a sharp bang come for her axles.

'Guess I need to switch…better wake up Kayle and find a place where I can stretch without being on the 4 o'clock news' Dreadlock thought as she made her solid hologram appear in the driver seat in order to wake up Kayle.

Dreadlock didn't know how she was able to make a hologram that was solid and that could touch things and she would feel it as if she was a human or why she was able to do it; she was just able to do it, like something inside of her knew it from far away.

"Kayle? Come on girly, I need to stretch" said Dreadlock in a soft voice as she gently shook Kayle who was sleeping away in the back seat.

Kayle groaned as she turned away, somewhat determined to stay asleep in the back seat. Dreadlock shook her a bit more roughly and finally Kayle gave up as she sat up in an upright position and yawned while stretching.

"Yeah?" she asked sleepily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I need to stretch" said Dreadlock, her violet eyes watching Kayle take this in.

"Alright, know a place where you won't get onto the 6 o'clock news?"

"Yeah, sort of….and it would be the 4 o'clock news"

Kayle yawned and stretched some more before moving through the car till she managed to squeeze herself in the passage seat and buckle up.

She turned and looked at Dreadlock as she nodded who smiled in return as she started her engine and quietly drove away from the spot under the bridge as it groaned its farewell to them.

Dreadlock and Kayle remained in confortable silence as she made their way deeper into the more dangerous part of the city they were in.

"Do you think that…the cops are going to be onto to us?" asked Kayle, looking at the darkening buildings they were passing by.

Dreadlock looked at her before turning back her attention to the road before her, "What do you mean? Do you think the cops are onto us? Yeah, we have been stealing, speeding and some other things too"

"That's not what I mean, I mean, do you think the cops are onto us about what _you_ are? Do you think that they have putted the pieces together?"

"…..No, they aren't smart enough for that. If they were then…..things wouldn't be as they are"

Kayle didn't respond, she just keep looking at the window at the darken buildings they were passing; each one looking as if they only held misery and cold inside.

"We are here" said Dreadlock as she stopped in front of locked up gate that was more rust that anything else.

"…..Is this safe? It's locked up and it looks like nobody has been here in years and if people have been here; then it can't be for reasons that follow the law"

"Yeah, I'm not picking up any signals so that means we will be the only ones here"

"Alright….where is the lock cutter?"

Dreadlock didn't reply as the glove department opened on its own and the handles to the lock cutter appeared from the darkness.

Kayle grinned as she grabbed the handles and pulled out the lock cutter. After examining it for a few seconds to see if it was damaged, she turned to her friend and said, "I am loving your 'subspace' more and more Dreadlock" as she opened the door and got out.

Dreadlock grinned too, also loving the 'subspace' more and more; it came in very handy when there was more stuff than space to put it in. Finding the 'subspace' had been an accident really; they had been bored out of their minds as they hide in an abandon barn on a rather old looking farm from the police one stormy night. Kayle had been looking around the front to find something to entertain her since Dreadlock had to conserve energy till they got to a gas station and….'borrow' some fuel from them. She had opened the glove department and saw no light came on so she placed her hand in to search the back but….her hand never touched the back, it just disappeared into the cool darkness and from there, the wonderful fun began with storing things since they were running out of room.

It had taken about two weeks of practice in order to use it and to make sure the things that got placed in there didn't stay in there and that they could be able to access it. After that, it came in very handy when Kayle had to do….a disappearing act and when Dreadlock would almost blow their cover at time when it came to scaring some punks that thought they would get a cheap thrill or something like that.

"The lock is cut and we can go in" said Kayle as she opened the door and sat down, placing the lock cutter into the 'subspace', interrupting Dreadlock's train of thought.

Dreadlock turned her attention to the gate; the lock had been indeed cut and was in the grass under some garbage and it had been opened as far as it could with its condition.

"Nice, I don't have to scratch my paintjob" she said as she drove forward slowly, causing Kayle to look at her.

"What does that mean you won't have to scratch your paintjob? Does it actually matter your paintjob?"

"Yeah, look at me; I am a stylish and foreign looking sports car with an awesome finish. If it was scratched, wouldn't it look suspicious?"

"…I guess but still…."

Dreadlock smiled as she drove further away from the gate and deeper onto the 'Private Property', a feeling of uneasiness beginning to grow in her stomach. 'I am probably imagining it but I can't shake this bad feeling….does it have to do with my nightmares?' Dreadlock thought to herself as she looked for a place where she could 'transform', the term completely foreign yet oddly…..familiar.

"How about there?" asked Kayle, pointing to a warehouse that stood ajar, its door creaking slightly in the breeze.

"Looks good, guess it's the winner" replied Dreadlock, turning the steering wheel in the direction of the warehouse.

Dreadlock drove into the silent warehouse, broken objects like sofas and tables greeted them with broken arms and gaping mouths filled with teeth that would guarantee slivers and splitters into any unfortunate sucker who got too close.

Kayle opened the door and looked around, her instincts telling her to be on guard.

"Dreadlock….do what you do and then let's leave. I have a really bad feeling all of the sudden; like something is about to go down"

Dreadlock nodded as her solid hologram disappeared into a shower of sparks and the sounds of hydraulics filled the silence as she transformed.

Kayle watched in amazement; doesn't matter how many times she saw Dreadlock do this, it always amazed her how tall and buff Dreadlock looked when you would think she would have a more feminine appear being a girl and all…..well, Kayle thought she was a girl anyway or a really thin guy.

Dreadlock stood, with Kayle's estimation and rather off guessing, around 20 something feet, so around the height of an ordinary two story house you could find anywhere in the states. Her face was pretty much like a normal human face; a mouth, two eyes that were purple or a lilac color, cheeks, forehead, chin, and something that kinda looked like a nose…..even though she really didn't need one. On top of her head where her hair would have been if she had been human was where her dreadlocks began. Kayle thought it was hilarious that a giant robot that probably, or most likely, came from outer space had a hairstyle that only a few could pull off. They were long thick metal cables that were smooth and could move in a fluid-like motion, as if they were alive.

Her body was pretty human too; her….'armour' was close to her….'frame' so there was no way it could get caught on something and it gave her a slimming look. She had two arms and legs, with two hands and two feet, all of them covered with the purple armour that made up the body of the car she looked like when she was on the road. And the parts that weren't covered by her armour were what looked like advance hydraulics and gears and whatever made else had up whatever species Dreadlock came from that were either silver or black.

"How do you feel?" asked Kayle, watching Dreadlock roll her shoulders as she cracked her neck.

"Much better. Look Kayle, I know we are in the open when I am like this but I think we need to rethink the plan and how much time there is between stretches for me"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the time between stretches gets longer and longer and I don't think it would be good for both of us when I suddenly get a cramp somewhere or I feel a nasty bang and we happened to be on the run or the highway"

Kayle placed her hand on her chin as Dreadlock continue to stretch, watching her movements carefully.

"I agree but things are they are, you can't blame me if I want to keep moving and not really stop and stay too long somewhere"

"I agree but we need to plan or else we are going to be easy pickings for some ass somewhere"

Kayle nodded but cried out in surprise as Dreadlock lunged forward and scooped her into her hands.

"Dreadlock, wh-!" began Kayle only to be hushed severely by Dreadlock as she tilted her head to one side, listening intensely that she couldn't hear.

"What is it? Is someone nearby? Is it….is it the 'Autobots' or….or is it the 'Decepticons'?" whispered Kayle in a voice so soft that you wouldn't have heard it.

Dreadlock didn't reply as she kept still, her attention completely focused on whatever she was hearing as she pressed her….'lips' into an even thinner line and scrunched her eyes in concentration.

Kayle stayed silent and still as she watched Dreadlock carefully, waiting to see what would happen next but the tension she could feel didn't help her beating heart as it pounded away, probably loud enough for everybody to hear.

Carefully, Dreadlock moved slowly and placed Kayle on the ground and quickly changed forms, opening the door the moment everything was in place. Kayle didn't need for anything to be said for she got the message loud and clear, 'We're leaving'.

Kayle slide into the passage seat and let Dreadlock close the door for her as she slowly backed up and drove off the property.

They drove in intense and cold silence as they left behind the city they had been on and onto the open road.

After an hour of driving in that silence, Kayle lightly tapped on the radio three times and waited for Dreadlock to give the OK to talk again. But she didn't, she just remained quiet as she continue to drive towards a destination that she had no idea what it was.

So Kayle let it be as she turned her attention to the country side that passed by her in a blur, trying to figure out what had spooked Dreadlock as it did and what message she had listen in on.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**This took me two to three days…that is sad that it takes me so long to write a simple chapter when I can usual write a simple one like this in about a day.**

**Anyway, about the appearance of Dreadlock and how I described her….I tried my best to write down how I saw her in my mind but….I think there might have been a loose connection or something ^^;**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed and that you will**

**FAV AND REVIEW!**


	8. Not Alone

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; IT BELONGS TO HASBRO!**

**ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS ARE NOT REALLY MY FAULT….THEY LIKE TO PLAY 'HIDE-AND-SEEK' WITH ME, THAT'S ALL!**

**IF YOU CATCH ANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS, CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME IN A REIVEW? I FIND IT EASIER IF YOU REVIEWED INSTEAD OF SENDING ME 'PM', DON'T KNOW WHY THOUGH.**

**The name of the girl is 'Kayle' after a really good friend of mine in 'Physics 20' and it is pronounced 'K/lee'**

Kayle moaned as she slowly came out of the dream world that was filled with past shapes and sounds as a stiff voice whispered something quietly to her.

"Try to not make so much noise, you're going to give us away" whispered/hissed Dreadlock, her body tense as Kayle became more aware.

"What do you mean?" she asked, only to be hushed roughly by Dreadlock as Kayle saw where they were and what was happening.

They were in a ditch that was rather deep, only the windshield and the roof could probably been seen from the ditch. They were hiding under some trees, under some old blankets that were tattered and brown that covered the sides.

In the clearing, from what Kayle could see, was what looked like some rather old warehouses that creaked and groaned and were more rust than metal. But a loud **clang **from one of the warehouses made Kayle tense; they had visitors.

"Dreadlock" Kayle whispered softly as she moved slowly till half of her body was in the front, "What's going on? What happened when I fell asleep? Can you tell me?"

Dreadlock didn't reply right away but when she did, she whispered so quietly that Kayle had to strain to hear her, "When you fell asleep, what I picked up back at the warehouse started to follow me so I made a detour onto an extremely old road and drove into an abandon town. There, I took a road out into the industrial part of the town and winded up here. I knew that whatever was following me wouldn't be friendly so I took some cover under some trees and also covered myself with some blankets to camouflage myself better to the naked eye. And here we are, with our 'not so friendly' neighbour"

"How can you tell if he or she or it or whatever it is, is not friendly?"

"Because I saw what it was, and it wasn't an 'Autobot', that's for sure"

Kayle remained silent as she heard a **clang**, a **bang**, and a **screech** come every now and then from one of the warehouses, her uneasiness growing by the minute.

Kayle shuddered as she felt a chill go up her spine that made the hairs on her neck stand up end.

"Dreadlock?" she asked quietly

"Yeah?"

"You felt that, right? That sudden chill?"

"….Yeah, I did"

"…Something…..something bad is about to happen. Something really bad"

Dreadlock didn't reply as she kept her attention on the warehouses without giving herself away, waiting for some kind of signal that would tell her that it was time to get out of here.

Something caught Kayle's attention as the chill made her shudder once more.

"Dreadlock, something else is here. It's in the trees over there, in the ditch. Can you see it? Or them?"

Dreadlock didn't reply again as she watched the trees that moved slightly, a feeling of dread growing in her tanks.

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire shattered the silence as Kayle covered her ears and she backup from the front and she was lying on the floor in the back. Dreadlock tensed as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, her concern for Kayle at a new time high.

The shots were being fired from one of the warehouses and whatever was in the trees was returning the shots. 'Dear God!' thought Dreadlock to herself in panic over the sounds of guns and bullets, 'We're…..we're the middle of a battle!'

Suddenly the trees exploded as three giant figures made out of metal came out. One had black armour, another had yellow armour and the last one had blue and red armour.

Dreadlock froze as she watched these three titans fire with the humans surrounding them and also firing with them.

'Are these…..the 'Autobots'? Then…..the guy in the warehouse is….one of the Decepticons?' Dreadlock thought to herself, her panic rising as she left her body go stone cold. 'And what if they find me? Will they think I am an enemy? And what would happen to Kayle? Would they take her in custody? Child services?'

Suddenly, the guns became silent as the metal figures, flanked by the soldiers in green, walked slowly to the warehouses, their target now supposedly dead…..and Dreadlock could be next.

Dreadlock watched carefully, looking for anything that would show her that they were on to her. But it was only when the sun came out and reflected off her windshield that caught the eye of the black armoured warrior that Dreadlock knew she had been found out. The moment he raised his gun at her, she put the metal to the pedal and burst from her hiding spot, catching them off guard.

But it didn't last long as they began to fire at her, the bullets pounding off her or digging painfully into her sides. Dreadlock growled and grunted as she continued to drive away and when she looked into her mirror, she could see that the black armoured giant had transformed and was chasing her as a black 2007 GMC Topkick truck. That was when she noticed that someone was in the passage seat; a solider with sandy blonde/brown hair.

"Damn! I can't do anything to him 'cause I might hurt the solider and Kayle wouldn't forgive me if I did!" she hissed to herself as she increased her speed, hoping to out run the truck but he only increased his speed and kept on her tail without showing any signs of giving up.

"Kayle, we have trouble! We got ourselves an unwanted stalker, we're going to have to use 'Plan C' since Plan A failed and Plan B isn't working out too well"

Kayle didn't reply as she slowly peeled herself off the floor and looked through the back window to see the black truck and its passenger. The reaction was instant; the passenger saw her and seemed to point out to the non-existent driver who immediately slowed down, but now by much.

"They are still following us! What are we going to do? It's only a matter of time before backup arrives and then we are screwed Dreadlock!"

"I know, just give me some time to think. I will think of something!"

Dreadlock continued to speed down the road with Kayle's nails digging into her seats so hard that her hands were white. The truck continue to chase them, not going to slow that they would lose him but fast enough that he could keep up.

"Kayle! I'm banking right! Hold on!" Dreadlock yelled as she indeed made a sharp turn to the right, causing Kayle to fall to the ground and bang her head hard.

The truck saw this and followed by also making a sharp turn to the right, following Dreadlock onto an old dirt road towards a forest. Dreadlock bounced over the uneven road, causing Kayle to bounce along with her.

"Kayle! Get out!" Dreadlock yelled as she opened the door and flung Kayle out onto the grass where she rolled down a hill and ended up in a puddle of mud.

Kayle heard Dreadlock transformed and move deeper into the forest by foot and knew that she was going to have to find a place to hide till the danger has passed, which could be a while.

Kayle quickly got to her feet and made her way along the bottom of the hill but immediately ran when she heard a male voice call out to her. 'It's the solider!' she thought to herself as she panicked, running with everything she got into the woods while the voice got further and further away.

When she felt her lungs began to burn, she stopped and rested against a tree as she gasped and panted; sweat running down her face, some of it running into her eyes, making them burn.

When she heard someone approaching, she began to run again. Not knowing and not really caring where she was going, as long as she got away from the solider.

"Wait!" he called out to her in the distance, "I won't hurt you! I'm here to help you! We will take you back to your family!"

'What family?' Kayle thought to herself bitterly as she hid in a ditch covered by bushes, 'I thought I had a family but he lied to me. He lied to everyone; he lied most of all to himself'

Kayle didn't even dare to breathe as she heard someone approach, trying to remain as still and quiet as she could. The she felt the ground rumble and heard the distance sound of metal clanging and banging against one another. 'Dreadlock' Kayle thought to herself, her heart going out to her friend.

"I know your there" said the male solider, his voice so close to her that she almost jumped and revealed where she was hiding, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help, the same with my friend, Ironhide. You don't have to worry, that Decepticon isn't going to hurt you anymore, I promise. We will get you back with your family and work things out"

Kayle didn't respond, trying to figure out where the solider was when suddenly the bushes got pulled back and she met the solider face to face. "Come here" he said in a soft voice, his eyes looking at her emotions that looked like pity to her, "Give me your hand"

He stretched a hand towards her that she slapped away and immediately dashed away, heading in a random direction away from him.

He called out to her but she ignored him, tears beginning to run down her face. 'Stop it. Stop being nice and trying to understand my pain' she hissed to herself in her thoughts as more tears began to made their journey down her face, 'Stop thinking you can help me and that all non-Autobot giants are evil, cause their not. The only ones who are evil are the ones that say that others are evil'

As she went deeper and deeper into the woods, she felt her lungs burn painfully in protest, her throat become dry and her body become hot and sweaty but she didn't stop. She kept running till everything in front of her became blurry and she was staggering more than running.

She collapse onto the ground; panting, gasping and coughing as she fought to get back her breathe, her head hot and heavy as she started at the blue sky above her.

'Pretty' she thought to herself, 'So…..pretty, so…really pretty. Looks like….icing on a…..birthday cake' She felt her body protest at her for running so hard and for so long, as her stomach growled and her throat scratched at her. 'Oh….I'm hungry and….thirsty but….I don't have…..anything to eat….or drink and….there is nothing to eat and…..drink here 'cause it's a….forest'

After staring at the sky for a while and the burning sensations in her body went away, she heard the breaking of branches and the crunching of boots and she felt herself stiffen.

"There…you…are" panted the solider, "You….sure…can….ran….far….and…fast. I…thought…I…wouldn't….catch…up…to…you….with…all…this…equipment…on….me"

Kayle didn't reply as she kept staring at the sky that was changing color.

"Come one, let's get you back. I'm sure you would love to have something warm to eat" he said as he moved forward and bended down, attempting to carry her bridal style.

Kayle growled as she smacked the solider across the face and immediately was on her feet; waking away from the solider towards a branch she had noticed earlier on the ground. She picked it up and weighed it in her hands, seeing if it was too heavy for her.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but I am trying to help you so if you could be a little more co-operate-"

"Have you ever occur to you that sometimes, people don't want your help and want to remain where they are with who they are with"

"…what?"

"I am happy where I am, I don't need anyone else butting into my life and telling me what to do 'cause I'm old enough to make my own decisions"

"Look, that Con must have-"

"**SHE ISN'T A CON! STOP THINKING AND SAYING SHE IS ONE! SHE NEVER HURTED ME IN ANYWAY AND HAS ALWAYS DONE EVERYTHING TO HELP ME AND KEEP ME SAFE! BUT YOU WANT TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN, EVEN IF I DIE!" ** howled Kayle, tears running down her face again, as she charged at the solider with the branch in hand.

The solider seemed surprised but recovered as she charged, preparing himself for the worst. Kayle swung the branch at his head where it went **smack** and he staggered, hand on his head. Kayle swung the branch, catching him completely off guard as it slammed into his head again, causing him to roll down the hill and **bang** his head against a rock that lay at the bottom.

He didn't move, he just laid there in a heap at the bottom of the hill. Kayle panted, the adrenaline in her veins beginning to subside as she realized what she did. She dropped the branch and made her way slowly down the hill, watching for any signs of life from him.

When she reached the bottom, she didn't know what to do. Was he dead? Or was he just faking it in order to drag her off to some super high security base. Kayle swallowed as she slowly moved towards the solider, her entire body shaking at what she might find. She nudged his foot with her foot and jumped back; nothing, he didn't do anything.

She moved towards him again and gently kicked his leg; nothing. She moved even closer and kicked in between his shoulder blades; nothing. She bended down and placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him; he didn't respond. Thinking that it was the worst case scenario, she placed her hands on his shoulder and chest and rolled him over so that he was lying on his back. There was blood leaking from a wound on his head and his skin appeared to look deadly pale. Kayle was hypnotized on the blood that stained one half of his face and as she felt herself begin to sway on her feet. She was able to take three steps away from the man before she threw up whatever she had left in her stomach.

She gagged and choked on air and pile as she tried to calm herself down, her heart beating at a mile a minute as she felt tears pooling at the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed as she coughed up some more, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry"

Kayle heard trees being knocked out as they cracked and snapped loudly but Kayle didn't care if it was friend or foe. She just wanted to find a place to sleep, close her eyes and pretend that this was all a really bad dream and that when she would wake up, Dreadlock would be there with her solid hologram with a mug of hot cocoa and a toast sandwich for her.

She felt her arms give way as she fell to her side and stared straight ahead, the noise getting closer and closer to here. She closed her eyes and waited for whatever or whoever was coming and for them to step on her and end this.

The trees closes to her were ripped out of the ground and threw to the side like toothpicks as she finally lost conscious. The last thing she remembered was being picked carefully and moved closer to the dead solider.

**Well, what do you think? Was the scene between Kayle and the solider with sandy blonde/brown hair (c**_**oughcough**_**Lennoxc**_**oughcough**_**) realistic enough? Was it not at all what one would do in real life? **

**I thought it was but then again that's me. Tell me what I did good and what I did bad, your feedback is really important to me, it really is.**

**And PLOT QUESTION: Is the solider dead or just unconscious?**

**FAV AND REVIEW!**


	9. Shadow Of The Day

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; IT BELONGS TO HASBRO!**

**ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS ARE NOT REALLY MY FAULT….THEY LIKE TO PLAY 'HIDE-AND-SEEK' WITH ME, THAT'S ALL!**

**IF YOU CATCH ANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS, CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME IN A REIVEW? I FIND IT EASIER IF YOU REVIEWED INSTEAD OF SENDING ME 'PM', DON'T KNOW WHY THOUGH.**

**The name of the girl is 'Kayle' after a really good friend of mine in 'Physics 20' and it is pronounced 'K/lee'**

Lennox groaned as he rubbed his head as he came to, the pounding in his head was killing him. He opened his eyes only to shut them, the light was blinding. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to get them to adjust. When he was able to open them fully he was able to take in his surroundings; he was surrounded by rock everywhere he looked. There was light coming in from an opening to his right, so he was probably in a cave that was connected to the outside world. But….how did he get here?

The last thing he remembered was the kid he had saw earlier with purple-coloured Con and she was screaming at him at him about how 'she wasn't a Con' and her attacking him with a branch and him smacking his head on a rock. After that…nothing. He tried to get up but the throbbing in his head made it impossible to move without being in great pain.

"You shouldn't try to get up, you could really hurt yourself even more and then the kid might get really upset" said a feminine voice smoothly as he slowly turned to face her.

She looked like she was in her twenties; with blonde hair that had parts of it dyed a purple color. She was wearing loose blue jeans with purple sneakers and a loose purple t-shirt. She had a watch on one wrist and a purple bangle on the other. Her purple eyes stared at him in boredom as she sat cross-legged from him.

"And…you are?" he asked slowly, a hand pressed to his head.

"…..That isn't really important. What's important is that you don't die till your metallic black friend finds you, then you can get yourself killed by the Cons till your heart delight"

"Ironhide? Wait, what happened to him?"

"He was sort of dazed, sort of unconscious when I last saw him. He should be OK; it takes a lot to kill him as I have seen. Even unconscious, the Cons wouldn't be able to kill him"

Lennox didn't reply as he stared at the woman before him, disbelief obvious on his face when she replied, "Don't look at me like that, it's rude and I speak the truth; he isn't called 'Ironhide' for nothing you know, or have you forgotten?"

"That enough Andrea" said a quiet voice form the entrance of the cave as the figure made her way in, "He has had enough, I think he would like to recover in peace and quiet; I know that I would"

Lennox gasped when he saw who the voice belonged to; it was the girl from earlier, the one who attacked him with that branch.

"You…" he began but was cut off.

"Yes, it's me. How are you? You have a nasty cut on your head and we were able to stop the little bleeding there was and disinfected so there won't be any complications. There is also a possibility that you have some worse injuries so I would recommend and also order you to stay where you are and rest till you friend 'Ironhide' comes to pick you up"

Lennox didn't say anything as he stared at the girl as she talked quietly to Andrea who nodded and left the cave, leaving the two of them alone. The girl sat down and kept her attention to the mouth of the cave, completely ignoring Lennox as he shuffled around on the made-shift bed he was in.

"Is it OK?" the girl asked, not turning to face him as he moved around some more.

"Huh? Oh…yes, the bed is fine. Rather confortable even though I am lying down on solid rock but compared to what I have slept on in the past, this is like a 3 star motel"

The girl didn't reply as they again fell in silence as Lennox laid down on the bed, the throbbing of his headache had gone down a little but it was still there. Lennox turned his attention back to the girl and this time took the time to really study her.

She looked rather young, probably not even in her twenties like her company so she was probably still a teenager. Was it even possible that she was a high-school dropout or was taken away before she could even finish high school? Lennox decided not to ask, after her outburst about the purple C…..about the purple Cybertronian, any question that Lennox might ask about her past might set her off again and this time she could kill him.

"Where is my equipment?" he asked. The girl turned and faced him with a blank look on her face as she turned back her attention to the mouth and replied, "We took it cause it was dangerous if left if your hands to us. We will give it back to you when you leave"

Lennox didn't really like the answer but he knew that the girl wouldn't say anymore on the matter as he made himself more comfortable on the bed and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

When he woke several hours later, it was dark and the only lights really was from the lanterns placed at the mouth of the cave and the ones near him and the girl who still was sitting in the same spot as before.

"How long have I been asleep for?" he asked as he yawned and sat up, stretching and popping his limbs.

"For a few hours, you fell asleep around 6 pm and now it's around 4 am. You were really tired, I guess"

Lennox stared at the girl before she replied again, "Your friend is coming closer and closer to where we are, it's only a matter of time before you go home to your family"

Lennox looked at her in surprise, "How did you know I was married and had a family?" he asked.

"…..When we were treating you earlier, I saw your wedding ring that you wear on a chain around your neck. And when I went through your things to see if you had a tracer among your belongings, I came across a photo of you, a woman and a little girl in your arms. Is that your daughter?"

Lennox didn't feel at all angry that they had gone through his things as he replied, "Yes, that is my daughter. I was unable to celebrate her birthday with her but I was able to wish her a happy birthday over a webcam video and say hello to my wife"

The girl didn't say anything for a while before she asked a rather odd question, "Do you….do you love your daughter?"

Lennox looked at her with surprise, "Yes, I love her. She is my little girl. Why wouldn't I love her?"

The girl didn't answer her question as she asked him another question, "Would you do anything to your daughter that would make her a person she wasn't supposed to become? Would you let her become her own person, with her own thoughts and dreams and skills?"

"….Why would I do that to her? I would raise her and teach her as much as I could to make sure that she grows into the person that she can become"

The girl didn't reply as she continued to stare out to the night and Lennox couldn't help but feel like she was hiding something great and that it was killing her to keep it to herself.

"Let me tell you a story. There was a man and woman….they were very happy together. Both had finished good schools and had bought a beautiful house in the country. They had gotten married in the summer they had finished school and they were going to have a family together. They made sure they had everything the new baby was going to need; clothes, toys, a crib, everything that a baby would need.

The woman got pregnant and the man was very happy; he had always wanted to have a family where they could live happily ever after. The pregnancy went like any other pregnancy and one day after nine months, the woman went into labour and she was rushed to hospital. The man stayed by her side as the contractions got worse and worse. Finally, it was time for the baby to come and the woman pushed and pushed until the baby came out, it was a little healthy baby girl that looked like her mother in every way.

The woman and man were every happy as they greeted their new family member and they gave her a very special name in honour of the woman's mother who had passed away the day before she went in labour. They named her 'Kayle Veronica Smithson' and she was a very happy baby, bubbling and gurgling with her mother and father. But a few hours after the woman gave birth, she began to feel ill. Worried, the man asked if he should get the doctor but she said it was nothing. She slowly began to feel more and more ill as time passed and finally, the man called for the doctor. The doctor and nurses came and she was rushed out of the room into another part of the hospital.

The doctor said that it was nothing and that he should stay with his new baby girl which the man did. But not too long after that, the doctor came and immediately rushed the man to see his wife. His wife had become very ill after giving birth, and nobody knew why. The doctors tried to diagnosis the illness but they could not. Knowing that the woman didn't have much time, they took the man and his daughter to go see her before she died.

When they came, the man was horrified to what he saw; his dear wife was attached to wires and machines galore that it frightened him. He held his wife in his arms as she held her baby, cooing softly to her as she fell asleep. The woman died in her husband's arms, holding her bay that didn't know that her mother was gone forever.

The man was furious at the hospital that let his wife died and he sued them for loss of life. The legal battle got ugly as the man dig up dirty secrets on the hospital and the doctors and nurses that worked there. The man was in total despair, he couldn't raise his daughter on his own and he couldn't remarry; he only loved one woman and she was buried in her wedding dress in the cemetery of her hometown several hours away.

On advice from his lawyer, he went to see a psychiatrist about the grief he was dealing with. The psychiatrist told him to find a way to release his grief and to concentrate on his daughter who would need him more than ever. When he went home that day and went to his daughter's room, he picked her up and for a moment; he saw his dead wife in his daughter's eyes. That man vowed that he would do everything to preserve his wife that he saw in his daughter.

He made her work hard to get good marks and wouldn't let her make friend with some of the kids who he saw as 'Soon-to-be-Devil-bitches'. He wouldn't let her go play in the snow until she did all of her homework and had practiced and done all of her lessons he was forcing her to take after school. He forced her to become a great swimmer, to learn how to play the piano and the harp and how to sing. She had to take ballet and she had to be perfect.

The daughter hated it with all of her heart's content but she loved her father and saw that he was suffering greatly because he was still dealing with the grief of losing his wife so she did as he said. She learned how to sing, how to swim, how to play the piano and harp, she learn how to do ballet and only made friend with kids that her father allowed her to. She had become her father's puppet, forced to grow and become a person she didn't want to be. She was without any thoughts or dreams or goals of her own. The only ones she had were the ones shoved down her throat by her father. He dominated her thoughts and made sure she didn't look at boys with any interest or she was punished.

The girl thought that the only reason her father was so strict with her was because he loved her very much. But that way of thinking changed when a new girl came to school. She talked and chatted and didn't seem at all to care about school. The girl was horrified so she questioned the girl harshly during lunch one day.

'Why don't you care about school? Why don't you work hard? Why don't you take lessons after school to become better? Is because your family is poor and your mother and father don't love you, isn't it?' The new girl looked at her funny and laughed, 'Why would I waste my time doing that? I am fine as I am, I am doing well in school so I don't need a tutor and all of those lessons to take after school would make me boring and snooty to others. My mom and dad love me as I am and they say that I am fine as I am, I don't need to change myself to become someone who I don't want to be'

This answer puzzled and confused the girl to no end as she tried to figure out the meaning of that. What did it mean 'to become someone who I don't want to be'? Was it code for something? Or was it the answer to what she was looking for. The girl looked it up on the computer, 'Who are you meant to be' and found things that made her confused. People were saying that you were meant to be who you were supposed to be. And when she entered junior high and overheard one teacher saying to another that her father was like a tyrant, controlling her like a poor sad puppet because he couldn't deal with the grief of losing his wife and made her go through her childhood, forming her into an exact copy of his wife, like a memento of his wife for himself; she snapped.

She yelled and screamed at the teachers, saying that they didn't know anything about her father and how he was a good man. She ran away from school that day, she didn't go to any of her classes and when her father found out, he was furious. He beat her with a metre long metre stick and told her that she ruined everything, that all of his hard work was for nothing, that she wouldn't be as good as his wife and that t would have been better is she had died and his wife had lived.

This made the girl feel empty inside as the beating continued, she could no longer feel the hits as her father had admitted to what she had overheard from the teachers earlier that day. When he was done, she crawled on her hands and knees and begged her father to give her another chance. That the only reason why she ran away was because of the teachers and what they had said. When she told him what the teachers had said, he quietly told her to go to her room and she did. When she went to school that day wearing clothes to cover her bruises, the teacher that said her father was a tyrant was gone.

After that day, she became an empty doll, only smiling and interacting with others if they did with her and kept to herself when they didn't. She didn't have any real friends, only people she knew in her classes and who she did projects with. This continued to high school where she became even more withdraw from others, the school became worried and talked to her but she always told them that it was OK and that it was stress about this class or about that project or about secondary education.

Then one day, she went for a walk in the forest and while on her walk, away from town, she meet the strangest thing see had ever seen. It was a giant metal robot that was purple and had weird cables on her head that looked like she had dreadlocks and violet eyes. She wasn't scared because she didn't know how to be scared. When she started talking to the robot, it seemed surprised that she was talking to it. The girl talked and talked about school and about her life, she didn't know why she talked to a complete stranger that wasn't even human but she did anyway. The robot listened and when it got dark and the girl asked if she could come again tomorrow at the same time and the robot agreed.

Day after day, the girl came and talked about everything that came to her mind to the robot and the robot listened carefully, never interrupting her once. And day after day, the girl felt some weight get lifted off her shoulders until she felt like all that weight, all that she had been forced to carry since she was born had been lifted off her and she felt like herself, like her own person and not a puppet.

Then the robot told her what she knew about her past. All she remembered was one day she was in a city called 'Mission City' and that there was noise and explosions and smoke everywhere. When the chaos was gone, she escaped from the city, she didn't know why. She just knew she had to escape and she had been on the run ever since.

When the girl confronted her father about everything that had happen and he had forced her to go through, a small part of her wanted him to deny everything but he didn't. In fact, he seemed…happy about it. That his daughter had grown up exactly like her mother and that she was everything he wanted to see again. That night, she was crying in her room when he returned and began to stroke her back and hum to her. She was confused and he said that her mother always loved it when he rubbed her back and hummed to her. Suddenly, he turned her around and kissed her. She was shocked and sicken to her stomach. He then tried to take off her clothes but she fought back and hit him with her lamp and ran out of the house all the way to the woods where her robot friend was waiting.

When she got there, she told the robot everything that had happen and broke down crying. The robot picked her up and held her close to its body as she tried to comfort her stricken friend. When day broke, the robot told her not to go back and to stay to plan. 'Plan what?' she asked. 'To escape and find yourself, to become the person you were meant to be' was the answer and she agreed.

They planned and planned until finally the day arrived. The house was empty because her father….no, the man was visiting her wife. After she had run out of the house, screaming to him that he was sick and a monster, he was the one who became to broken doll. He didn't touch her; he didn't even speak to her. All he did was pay the bills and exist in the same space as her. When the robot came, she left that house and together they drove farther and farther away from the house until it seemed it didn't even exist at all. And from then, the girl and robot have remained together for several months now and are very happy together. Both have found their happily ever after life"

The cave became extremely quiet as Lennox stared at her with shock, sadness, and grief and angry.

"Don't feel anything for girl" interrupted the girl from his thoughts, "After all, it's just a story"

Lennox stared at her as a tear made its way down his face. "Well then" he said, his voice cracking from emotion, "Would that girl like to feel what it means to receive a true fathers hug"

The girl, Kayle, stared at him before she stood up and walked toward him and his open arms. She fell into his arms and he caught her, pulling her into a warm and tight hug.

"Is it…supposed to feel warm?" she asked.

"Yes, its suppose to feel warm and safe and happy" he replied, hugging her even tighter.

Kayle didn't reply as she buried herself in the hug, "Can I stay in your arms for a little while longer?" she asked.

"You can stay as long as you like he replied. I don't mind" he said softly as he rubbed her back gently.

Lennox thought it was the wind but before the girl fell asleep, he thought he heard her say with a voice choked with emotions say, "Thank you"

**And there we go. What do you think?**

**AND I DON'T WANT REVIEWS SAYING THAT THE 'STORY' AKA KAYLE'S BACKGROUND WAS A 'MARY SUE' BACKGROUND OR I WILL DELETE THEM!**

**I thought long and hard (and I kinda wanted a tragic background for my character cause a normal one wouldn't have worked and I couldn't think of one that would 'flow' with the plot) because a memento in the Collins Gage Canadian Dictionary New Edition, (yes, I live in Canada, so what?):**

_**Memento**_**: (noun) something serving as a reminder, warning or remembrance **

**And then there's,**

_**Memento mori**_**: Something serving as a reminder of death**

**(both on page 547 for anybody you wants to check for themselves….yes I used a paperback dictionary, the online one will still have the basic same definition as above)**

**Both words describe Kayle who is the main character of this fic even if she is an OC. And the title of this fic, if you guys have forgotten is 'Memento No More'…setting off any plot bells of anybody or are you guys tired that you are kinda ignoring this causes it's a Wednesday?**

**Anyway, I hope you guys appreciate the hard work I did for this. Took me two hours to type this and I am still editing it today before I post it for your entertainment and enjoyment.**

**FAV AND REVIEW!**

**THANK-YOU!**


	10. Eagle Heart

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; IT BELONGS TO HASBRO!**

**ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS ARE NOT REALLY MY FAULT….THEY LIKE TO PLAY 'HIDE-AND-SEEK' WITH ME, THAT'S ALL!**

**IF YOU CATCH ANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS, CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME IN A REIVEW? I FIND IT EASIER IF YOU REVIEWED INSTEAD OF SENDING ME 'PM', DON'T KNOW WHY THOUGH.**

**The name of the girl is 'Kayle' after a really good friend of mine in 'Physics 20' and it is pronounced 'K/lee'**

The sun rays made the minerals in the rocks that made up the cave sparkle and shine when Lennox finally drifted out of the world of dreams as he tried to get his bearings when he felt something shift oh-so-slightly in his arms.

Lennox turned his gaze from the ceiling to the still sleeping figure of Kayle who had a look of peace of mind on her face as she slept quietly away, snuggled close to Lennox who still had his arms around her.

"Don't wake her" said a voice from the mouth of the cave suddenly, causing Lennox to jump and for Kayle to stir in his arms before she settled back down.

"Don't wake her" said the voice again as the figure came forward. Lennox recognized her right away. It was 'Andrea', the woman he had met when he woke up the first time. Her purple eyes glued to him as she made her to the rock she had sat on early yesterday.

"Andrea is it?" asked Lennox quietly, his eyes meeting hers as he moved carefully on the make-shift bed, trying not to wake the kid.

"Yeah, is it. Are you hungry? 'Cause if you are, I got some stuff to eat and I can always get a fire started in case you want something warm like eggs or coffee or something like that" said Andrea with a shrug as she sat down, crossing her legs.

"That…that would be really nice. But I wouldn't want to be a bother to you and Kayle, I mean. Things must be hard and I won't be making it any better by using your guys' resources"

"It's no trouble" said Andrea, shrugging her shoulders again, "Besides, the kid might want something nice and warm to fill up her stomach, she didn't eat much last night"

Lennox gazed down at the sleeping figure, even though she was asleep, she still had that hard look on her face. Those hard looks that he had seen some of the soldiers under him gain. The look of slow burning angry and hatred that nothing can quench it. That fused with the sad and tired look of those who were ready to give up made the kid seem so much older, so much far away, so much colder.

"The kid, Kayle, she told you last night that story. The one about the daughter who was turned into a memento, right?" Andrea asked, her purple eyes seeming to darken to a blackish purple color as Lennox looked up from the sleeping face of the kid to the blank guarded one of the adult.

"Yeah, she did. Its….it's quite the sad tale for someone of her age to be telling" said Lennox slowly, unsure of how to proceed forward.

"I don't know why but she always did like the tales of heroes and heroines that had sad backgrounds, tragic pasts. And how they overcame them by finding something to help them move on from the past but still remember it, in order to make sure they remain who they were to the world"

Lennox didn't say anything as he laid back down, pulling the kid closer to him as he closed his eyes and mumbled through a yawn, "Can you make a warm breakfast? Please and thank you"

Andrea didn't say anything but Lennox heard her get up and move towards the mouth of the cave, probably where the supplies were since he didn't seem to see any during the hours when he was awake.

Lennox opened his eyes and was welcomed by the smell of bacon and eggs as they sizzled on an open flame out of his eye sight but he could hear the crackling of the flames as they licked and ate away at the wood.

He moved around and noticed immediately the lack of another body as he sat up, his eyes wide as he looked to see where she had gone.

And there sitting across from him with a paper plate with food piled high on it and drinking a cup of something steaming, was Kayle, her eyes blank as she chewed quietly on a piece of bacon before she swallowed and asked, "Are you hungry? I can get you something if you want"

Lennox nodded and she sat up, putting her drink and breakfast on the ground and headed towards the crackling fire and came back a few moments later with a plate piled high with several breakfast goodies and a mug of something warm.

"Here, I didn't know what you might want so I got you a bit of everything and a mug of hot chocolate. It's good so you better eat while it's still warm, K?" she said as she went back to her spot and picked up her breakfast and resumed eating.

Lennox stared at the plate. There were eggs, scrambled and sunny side up, not very brown toast, bacon and some pancakes with a little syrup on them. Lennox grabbed the fork that was stabbed into the pancakes and slowly put a piece of it into his mouth. It melted is his mouth as he began to shove some of the food down, drinking the warm hot chocolate when he sometimes had a bit too much. It was heavenly.

The last time he ate was three hours before he led his team to those warehouses in that old ghost town and he was starving. He ate all that was on his plate and ate some of the crumbs as well as he finished of his hot chocolate, his appetite now satisfied as he turned to the kid who was looking at his like he was some kind of complex puzzle she had no hope of solving.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, as he wiped his mouth, trying to see if he had any food on his face from earlier.

"Nothing" she said quietly, "I was trying to figure something out"

"Something like what?"

"If it's normal to compare your father to a carnivorous animal"

Lennox looked at her in surprise and shock which was probably visible as she replied, "I knew that I didn't fool you earlier. You realized that I was telling you my past and not some tale made up in the mind of a teenager so you shouldn't be so shocked"

"I knew that, but to compare him to an animal that eats meat? Isn't that, oh, I don't know, taking it a little too far?"

"Then let me ask you this then and we will see if you still think that. Is it normal for a father to look and act like a fox around his own flesh and blood? Like he was some kind of hungry fox and that chased and caught a very appetizing bunny rabbit but decided to keep it as a pet because he thought it was cute? Because that's what it felt like to me and that's what it always reminded me of"

Lennox didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. When he didn't speak for a few minutes, she got up and walked over to him and slowly crouched down and pulled his arms around her, making him give her a hug.

"Whenever I was around him, it felt like I was around a wolf or a fox because of the way he looked at me, of how he controlled me and made me do everything he wanted me to do, whether I really wanted to or not. It scared me, his eyes and how he looked at me when he thought that I wouldn't notice. But I did and it scared me, it really did"

"I never felt safe. The only time I have ever felt truly safe is when I am with Andrea and now, with you. I don't know why, I just do"

Lennox didn't say anything as he pulled Kayle into a tighter hug as feelings of empathy and angry coursed through his body. Empathy for the thin teenager in his arms, whose bones he could feel through her wrinkled clothes. And angry towards the father; if he ever gets a change to meet the man, he would for sure give him something that would hurt.

The sounds of loud engines broke through his thoughts as he turned his attention to the mouth of the cave, the roaring of the engines all too familiar to him.

"I will be going now, you friends have found you. It will do me no good to stay here and get caught. I hope….I hope that we will meet again, (Army Position) William Lennox" and with that, Kayle freed herself from his grip and ran out of the cave, leaving Lennox alone as he jumped to his feet and followed her.

The light immediately blinded him as he stepped out of the cave into the afternoon sun causing him to take a few steps back in order to get his bearings.

The sounds of transformations filled the air as the ground began to shake from the footsteps of the metal giants as they came closer to him.

Lennox finally rubbed the rest of the spots from his eyes as two blue shining optics greeted him; filled with emotions of worry and relief, belonging to only one bot.

"Optimus" greeted Lennox with a small smile, which Optimus returned with a small smile of his own.

"Lennox!" called Epps as he ran towards him, relief written all over his face, "I thought we would never find you man. Thought the Cons had you"

"So did I, but everything is fine now"

"Optimus" grunted Ironhide as he walked towards Optimus, his optics flickering briefly to Lennox before turning back to Optimus, "We lost the Con and its human hostage"

"What! How?" exclaimed Epps, his mouth open in shock.

"The Con was able to use its agility and the terrain in this area to good use, abilling it to manoeuvre around us and leaving us to eat its dust as it escaped onto an old dirt road and back onto the public roads. Right now, BumbleBee and Sideswipe along with Captain Morgan and his team are in pursuit. They should be able to catch up to them in no time"

"Optimus, can you send them a message that if they are able to capture the Cybertronian and the human, that they are to use as little force as necessary. Only using force if absolutely needed and no other time and to be careful with the kid, especially"

Optimus, Ironhide and Epps looked at Lennox in shock, as if he had grown a second head.

"Of course" said Optimus as he linked a comm. link to BumbleBee and Sideswipe, to relay the message to them.

"Hey man, what happened?" asked Epps, looking at Lennox concerned as he tried to see if he had any injuries that would cause such an attitude change towards the Cons.

"It's…it's a really long story. I will tell you guys later when we get back to base"

"….What the hell happened to your head man?" asked Epps as he stared at the bandages that was wrapped around his head.

"Again, it's a long story"

"Lennox, I have relayed your message to BumbleBee and Sideswipe and even though they are surprised by it, they will obey it"

"Thank you Optimus, that eases my mind a little"

"So" said Lennox as he clapped his hands together, "Anything happened that I should be aware of right now?"

Optimus and Ironhide shared a look that gave Lennox a bad feeling.

"What happened?" he asked as he rubbed his temples, a headache surely to form within minutes.

"Let's just say we are lucky right now that the base is still in one piece for the most part" said Epps as he gave Lennox a sheepish smile.

"Mearings?"

"No, worst. Your wife"

**AND THERE WE GO! Another chapter done! I hope you guys are happy, it took me a while to get this done cause I kept getting distracted…..which happens a lot to me ^^;**

**Anyway, I have the basic plot of the fic done in my mind. All I have to do is add the details to it, chapter by chapter, post them and I will be able to finish this fic!**

**And please you guys, act like adults when you're reviewing 'cause I really hate to see people complaining that this fic and my OC'S are 'Mary Sue' kinda things. If you don't like, then don't read. Nobody asked you to read these kinds of fics, did they?**

**PS- Does anyone else agree that if Mrs. Lennox had been on Cybertron, the war would have been over before it even started? XD**

**THANK-YOU!**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**


End file.
